Like the Moon
by I love dance
Summary: It was brighter outside in the moonlight and Han could see the tears shining on Luke's cheeks. Post ROTJ, Han and Luke friendship


Title: Like the Moon

Characters: Han and Luke

Genre: friendship, angst, hurt/comfort

Disclaimer: SW isn't mine ;)

Author's Note: I really hope you enjoy this little piece. :) Reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated!

* * *

><p>Moonlight spilled through the doorway of the hut, casting the room with soft shadows and patches of light. Endor's night forest noises were hushed, barely enough to drown out the sound of their breathing.<p>

The floor of the hut was bare, save for three uncomfortable pallets, each of which contained an exhausted hero. One of them was already asleep, tangled in long soft brown tresses, blissfully unaware of any discomfort from the makeshift bed.

Beside her, another one, tall and lanky, seemed lost in thought. He alternated between looking at the ceiling and observing his young friend over on the other pallet.

The third seemed to be having the most trouble falling asleep. How many times he'd shifted positions, tossed and turned, Han had lost track of. But now, Solo reflected, he must've finally found a comfortable position, for he was still, huddled underneath the blanket.

Then there was silence and Han was left to his own thoughts. Though he should've been exhausted, his mind was heavy with the events of the day. He saw the moon outside between the trees and he was reminded how nice it was to be able to see again. To hear, and feel and be alive again, with the people he loved.

A sound from Luke's direction and Han suddenly realized he was wrong about him being asleep. He looked over, instantly alert, for that was a sniff, a choked back sob he'd heard.

"Luke?" he murmured softly, sitting up on one elbow, unable to make out more than a shadow. "You okay, kid?" He knew Luke wasn't though. The kid was crying. He sat up and crawled the short distance over to him.

He couldn't see Luke's face in the dark, but he saw him bring what must've been an arm up to swipe at his face. Another sniff betrayed him and Han reached for his arm, pulling him up.

"What is it? Are you hurt?"

Han saw him shake his head no. "Sick?" He pressed further, concerned.

Luke shook his head again. "I-" he quietly choked, before Leia stirred on the pallet. She didn't wake up all the way though, and Han gently took Luke's hand. "C'mere." He helped him up, guided him outside where they could talk without disturbing her, eyes already well-adjusted to the dark.

It was brighter outside in the moonlight and Han could see the tears shining on Luke's cheeks. The kid was swiping them away though, trying to regain his composure.

"What's the matter, kid?" Han murmured.

Luke just shook his head. He looked down, revealing wet lashes. His hair was tousled slightly from turns on the mattress, soft features traced with tears, making him look painfully young and vulnerable.

Han took hold of his forearm. "Look at me," he pressed, concerned, and Luke brought his head up.

"I'm -just overwhelmed I guess." The youth said, voice choked. He swallowed and seemed to relax a little.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not right now." Luke's voice still wavered slightly. "I-" he faltered and looked away again. "Just…not yet."

"It's okay, kid." Han understood. "…Just know I'm here, okay?"

Luke nodded without looking up.

"It's gonna be alright."

Another nod as Luke turned.

As they headed back inside, Han saw him wipe his face on his sleeve. "Wait, kid," he whispered, reaching for his jacket on the nearby chair. Retrieving a handkerchief he handed it to Luke, squeezing his hand as he did. The somewhat smaller hand squeezed back, but quickly pulled away as the youth moved further into the dark, back to his pallet.

Han stood for a moment, feeling like the situation hadn't been helped much. He hadn't even offered the kid a hug. Then again, Luke wasn't acting like himself. It seemed he wanted to be left alone. Han made his way to his cot, reasoning they were all exhausted. They could solve this tomorrow.

He lay there, waiting for sleep to claim him. He knew it wouldn't though until he knew Luke was alright. He heard Leia breathing, quiet, peaceful, and wished he'd hear the same from the other side. He rolled over onto his side, eyes settling on the young man he'd come to love as a little brother. As far as he could tell, Luke was lying on his stomach, head pillowed on an arm.

He was finally about to drift off when he heard it again. The kid crying. He sat up on one arm, blinking into the darkness. He hesitated a moment, unsure because of Luke's previous behavior, but this time he was crying harder. Before Han knew what he was doing he found himself crawling over to him again.

He laid a hand between Luke's slight shoulders, felt him shaking, then moved it to gently stroke the back of his head a couple times. The kid's hair was baby soft. He was too young. Too young to have been through so much. Then Luke surprised him by sitting up and crumpling into his arms.

He held onto the youth, who clung to him, trembling, trying to muffle his nearly-silent choked sobs so he wouldn't wake up Leia. Han shifted him a little to where he was halfway cradled in his lap, rocking him slightly, offering his silent comfort. He alternating rubbing Luke's shoulder, smoothing his hair and just holding him, protecting him, being there.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that. No longer shaking, Luke leaned into him wearily, finally having cried himself out. He was so quiet now Han thought he might've fallen asleep. He held him a while longer, protective, reluctant to leave him after he'd been so upset. He hadn't been there to protect his little brother in a year.

It was his job and he felt cheated out of it. He was the kid's comforter. It wasn't a role he initially signed up for, but now he wouldn't have it any other way. He was the one Luke confided in first and would run to without a second thought, even before Leia. That whole-hearted trust was a gift. He wondered who'd been given it, the time he was away in carbonite.

He'd almost been afraid he wouldn't get it back.

But now, holding the kid who'd climbed into his arms, teary and distraught, now calm and feeling safe enough to fall asleep against his shoulder, he knew he had. And the relief he felt knowing that whatever happened in that year, things didn't change -not where they really mattered- was indescribable.

They had all survived, they were all still together, their hardy group, their little family, and they were closer than ever. Now that the war was over, they could afford to breathe a little, settle into a state of at least semi-normalcy.

A wave of tiredness washed over him and he remembered how badly they all needed sleep. And now he could, knowing he'd been able to make things okay for Luke. At least, okay for now. They could talk tomorrow. He brushed the residual tears from the kid's sticky cheeks and gently kissed the top of his head as a last attempt to make everything better, before shifting him back down on the pallet and covering him with the blanket.

Then he crawled back onto his own cot, appreciating that some things were unshakeable and enduring as the moon in the sky. He closed his eyes and slept deeply through the night.

* * *

><p>CommentsReviews greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
